Omega 1
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Spec Ops command sends two teams to rescue civilians trapped in Raccoon City after the outbreak and to find evidence of Umbrella's involvement in it. They expected zombies, B.O.W.s, and maybe some Umbrella troops. What they didn't expect was a superpowered S.T.A.R.S. member and an elite U.S.S. team.
1. Omega 1

**Omega 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil franchise (that belongs to Capcom), their characters, Angel Wesker (she belongs to Carmelita'sFox), or Artemis (she belongs to pRoJeCtMaRiSsA of Deviant Art). I do own all of Omega 1 though.

"Wolfpack this is Umbrella command. We have you on satellite image now." A communications person at Umbrella C and C told them. "Remember you are to kill anyone with information that can tie the outbreak to Umbrella."

"Understood. Wolfpack out." Lupo told command.

"Soo." Artemis started to say.

"Don't start." Karena 'Lupo' Lesproux told her.

"Do we really have to kill them? I mean we could just bribe them it works everyone else." Audrina 'Artemis' Salvatore said trying, as usual, to be as nice as possible.

"And if it doesn't?" Vecter asked her.

"Then we shoot them twice in the chest and once in the head." Artemis replied.

"Long as I get to blow something up I don't care." Hector 'Beltway' Hivers said to no one in particular.

"You are obsessed with explosives" Christine 'Four Eyes' Yamada told him.

"And I'm obsessed with seeing others in pain. We all have some sort of problem Four Eyes." Michaela 'Bertha' Schneider said to the team's field scientist.

"Some more than others." Vladimir 'Spectre' Bodrovski whispered to Artemis.

Through out the team's entire conversation they have been moving closer and closer to one of the entrances to the Umbrella facility known as the Hive. Unknown to Wolfpack, two Spec Ops teams were trying to rescue any civilians trapped in the city.

"Omega 1 and Echo 6, radio check over." The commanding officer of both teams said from HQ.

"This is Omega lead all of us hear you." Victor 'Dent' Jones said.

"Echo Six reporting in. We hear you loud and clear sir." Crispin 'Dee-Ay' Jettingham said.

"Remember our main objective is to rescue civilians, but try to find any evidence of Umbrella's involvement in the outbreak."

"Of course boss." Grace 'Boom Boom' Tarens said.

"Good, command out."

"Dee-Ay, we'll cover more ground if we split up." Dent said.

"Alright, meet you at the evac point." Dee-Ay replied.

"Good luck Omega, and Grace?" Marissa 'Tweed' Ronson said to Omega's demolitions expert.

"Yeah Marissa." Boom Boom replied.

"Come back alive so I can get the 50 bucks you owe me."

"Of course Tweed."

Ten minutes later Omega team was moving through the city.

"Hey Dent. I think I see some survivors." Brandon 'Einstein' Weldon said.

"Last time you said that it ended up being a zombie." Janet 'Med' Faline told the field scientist.

"I don't think zombies are smart enough to loot bodies for ammo." Sidney 'Rabbit' Allens said.

"She has a point you know." Marcus 'Hawk' Rensford told the medic.

"Hey you." Dent yelled at the person making them look over, "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah I need to get to police headquarters." The girl told them.

After a few minutes of walking shooting zombies and avoiding hordes Dent decided to ask the girl what her name was.

"Hey kid." He started.

"I'm 19 years old I am not a kid." She told him.

"Alright, but what's your name?"

That made her stop for a second.

"I don't think you want to know." She said.

"It's that or we keep calling you kid." Dent told her.

"Then I'll have to deal with being called kid."

"Alright you either tell me your name or we leave you here." Dent told her. He hoped that she wouldn't call his bluff. It wasn't in him to leave anyone behind.

She stood there for a moment before sighing heavily and telling them.

"Angel. My name is Angel." She told them.

"And your last name is?" Rabbit asked.

"…Wesker. My full name is Angelina Wesker."


	2. Super Star

**Super Star**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil franchise (that belongs to Capcom), their characters, Angel Wesker (she belongs to Carmelita'sFox), or Artemis (she belongs to pRoJeCtMaRiSsA of Deviant Art). I do own all of Omega 1 though.

"Wait, Wesker as in Albert Wesker one of Umbrella's head scientists?" Dent said.

"Yeah that's the one." Angel replied to the stunned team.

"Well this is awkward." Rabbit said breaking the silence.

Suddenly they all hear something yell S.T.A.R.S. from a few blocks away.

"I don't like the sound of that." Einstein said.

"Agreed. Start booking it people." Dent said to the group.

As soon as Dent said that they took of as fast as they could go. A few minutes later they finally reached RCPD headquarters.

"Well it looks like at least a few people survived." Hawk said to the group.

"Hey. Over here." A survivor yelled to them.

"Think you be louder. I think a few of the zombies didn't hear you." Angel told the cop.

"Sorry Captain Wesker." The RCPD officer apologized.

"Captain huh." Dent told her.

"I was promoted to Captain when I was put in charge of one of the S.T.A.R.S. teams." She replied calmly.

"Your only 19." Med replied a little shocked.

"I'll explain latter." Angel told her.

"Does any one want to know what I'm thinking about?" Boom Boom asked the group.

"Let me guess explosives and explosions." Hawk said.

"Yes, but not only that. I'm starving."

"We've only been out her for a few hours."

"Don't worry Boom Boom, We at least have vending machines in the break room." Angel informed her.

"Great."

Five minutes later they were getting a few things to eat. Rabbit got a bag of chips and a soda. Dent pulled an MRE out of his bag after telling them to bring them next time. This resulted in the team making comments about how it tasted like dog shit and cat piss mixed with puke. Med got a pop-tart and coffee. Einstein got coffee with extra sugar. Boom Boom got chips and water to eat and then grabbed a bag of pop rocks, some mintos, and 2 sodas to play with. Angel decided not to eat and Hawk joined her in a conversation on how different positions for the snipers would allow them to see any threats that are farther away that what they could see currently.

"Alright, some one take those away form Boom Boom." Dent said.

"Would you rather have me play with the mines I brought?" she told him.

"On second thought let her keep those." At that moment Boom Boom used both the pop rocks and mintos in one container. The result of which was an explosion. Of course the only one that was affected was her cousin Hawk.

"Boom Boom if we weren't related I would kill you." He told her.

"Well I think we should all get some rest." Dent told them.

"I agree with your boss." Angel said.

"Dent this is a police headquarters not an apartment." Einstein said.

"You can all use my room." Angel told them. This resulted in a confused face on all but Hawk. He had already seen it while setting up motion trackers around and in the building.

"I don't live with my father if that's what you thought. We don't really…get along and everyone here likes me so they let me live here."

"I guess that makes sense. Well, as much sense as anything else that has happened." Dent said to himself.

Angel led them to her apartment on the second story of the police headquarters. When they got there they were surprised that it was a large apartment.

"The couch folds out into a bed there is an air mattress in the closet and there's the bed." Angel told them.

"Alright who's taking first shift?" Dent asked.

"I will sir." Med said before Hawk or Rabbit could.

"Alright everyone else get some rest, Med wake up Hawk in four hours."

"Yes sir."

With that the members of Omega 1 picked their spots to rest. Angel and Med went back to the break room.

"So, Angel, how did you get command of your own team?" Med asked the young captain.

"I have a feeling you'll find out without me telling you." Angel replied to the medic.

"Ok then, how about we find something to talk about so we don't get bored. Something that we have in common like the fact that we both have dad's that used us as test subjects." This caught Angel by surprise.

"Yeah, I used the same excuse for why I didn't live with my dad throughout my teenage years." Med told her.

"So what did your dad use on you? Mine…mine used the T-virus on me." Angel said a bit hesitant at first.

"The thing that's turning everyone into zombies?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Wow anyway, my dad put an experimental super soldier serum in me. Or at least that's the best explanation I have for it."

"What did it do to you?"

"It gave me enhanced reflexes, speed, strength, endurance, a healing ability for others, and super healing for me. I'm not sure if I can die because of the last one."

"Wow so it worked?"

"…No. Everyone else who was injected with it died from it."

"Like the T-virus?"

"Yes and no. They died, but they didn't reanimate. So what can you do?"

"I have super speed, strength, endurance, and a minor healing ability. Did the serum have any side effects?"

"Yeah, my eyes change color depending on my mood. What about you?"

"My hair turned from blond to black with this one blonde streak in it." Angel then removed her sunglasses revealing red-orange eyes. "It also changed my eye color from blue to this."

"It looks good on you." Med says to the younger woman.

"Thanks."

"So if you and I were to fight which one of us do you think would win?"

"That's a tough one. I think I have more strength and speed, but you have the healing ability and probably more training."

"I think you would, mainly because you have more strength than me."

"Most people would say they would win."

"Well I'm not most people."

Unknown to the two women, Hawks perimeter motion trackers suddenly went off waking the others. The reason it went off was because of 3 U.S.S. soldiers walking towards the police headquarters.

"I can't believe we got separated." Artemis said to her only two teammates still with her. The rest of Wolfpack was somewhere else.

"It was mother wolf's idea to separate in order to avoid the Nemesis." Four Eyes replied to her.

"Well I think we may have found survivors." Specter suddenly says to them.

"We try my way first. I'm sure I can get through to them." Artemis tells them both.

"Fine, but we're going to tell Lupo it was your idea if we get captured." Specter tells her.

"Well look at that. They have a welcoming committee." Four Eyes tells her teammates.

"Stop right there." Some soldier [Dent] tells the group.

"Hey we're just here to talk." Artemis tells him.

Suddenly Artemis's comm goes off.

"_Lupo to Artemis come in."_

"I hear you mother wolf. What is it?"

"_Umbrella has abandoned us. Forget the mission just try to rescue who ever you can. That will be great payback to the corporation."_

"Alright." Artemis tells Lupo before looking back at the Spec Ops soldier. "Looks like we're on the same side now."

"And why is that?" Another soldier [Hawk] asks her still pointing his gun at her head.

"Because Umbrella just abandoned my team and I." Artemis replies.  
"I guess that's as good a reason as any. Welcome to the I hate Umbrella club." A 19 year old [Angel] tells the group.

"Happy to be a member." Artemis tells them smiling behind her mask.

**Authors note:**

**So now Omega and Wolfpack have meet, now all I have to do is get the rest of Wolfpack in here and find a way to put in Echo six.**

**If you want a random survivor OC leave a pm with a bio in it. I might put it in the story. No promises they'll survive to the end though.**

**VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
